Liar
by Kikurishi
Summary: What is the reason for you to hold me so tightly? Is it because you care or afraid of me?. A 14th story before he betrayed the Noah family and Earl.


**Disclaimer: Too lazy to own anything**

**Author's note: No pairing since I was again too lazy to make any pairing in this One-Shot fic. I also won't write Mr.14****th****'s name since I do not know his real name. So, I just put 'he', 'him' or 'you'. Please don't kill me Mr.14****th****.**

* * *

_You know what I will become,_

_That is why you hold my cold hands dearly,_

_Not because you love me, it because... You're afraid of me,_

…_Liar…_

-

He was born to become just like them, to lurking in the path filled with blood and cruelty, searching for a bliss and solace in this mad carnage among the Exorcists and the Noah. Always and forever he always thought, is he even a human before all of this? He tried, but it was impossible for him to draw a pure smile on his face ever again. It was impossible for everything because he able to do anything with this _sinister _strength as a 14th Noah.

"There you're, I was looking for you!" a young teen appeared from behind him standing on the dark cobble path at the gloomy park. "Mana… I wanted to be alone for a while…" he shifted his position on the park's bench. The park seems to be left forgotten, a deserted place with an unholy aura surrounds it to shun all the living souls away. "You always said that, come on let's go home" Mana takes his brother's hand, dragging the boy with him with or without his consent.

He stares at his brother's figure, a man that promised to him that he will always be there for him no matter what. Mana never let go of his hand, but Mana let go of everything for him. _Can you see what you did hurting me?_ He averted his gaze to his other side. Mana will never understand, he will never understand the feeling of being a Noah. The feeling of being a _monster_ and things that you were forced to do…to kill the one you love just because it was some kind of a _job_ from Millennium Earl. He killed her, a human that had become such an important person to him. The song that he made just for her…it was still there. Singing inside his head like a curse for him to remember when he took away her life. Again-and again-and again, all the time.

-

"_If this what need to be done, so be it" her timid voice didn't match her sad eyes. A selfish tears welling down from her brown orbs to her delicate cheeks. A tears not for her life, but for this will be the last time she ever see those gallant yet empty soul. The soul of a man that she loves. She knew he is the one that will send her to the next world. After from those first sight, a forbidden love had formed. Love between a sinful human and a heartless Noah. _

'_You can take everything you want of me dear God, but please listen to my pitiful last plead. Please, please give this person a new hope and desire. For you already granted my last wish…to be killed by his own hands'_

_With that said, he smiled to her. An empty smile that mean nothing as he end her and a crimson blood spilled everywhere on that area. A midnight curtain names the tale. She found out he's a Noah, a murderer and a destroyer. An epic lies that she shared with him even if all the memories just a mere façade._

_He stands there, observing the beautiful red liquid on him. He laughs, but in the inside, he's crying. Why? Because like she said before on their first encounter, "You're a human in a Noah disguise, pretending to be something that wasn't you". How sweet of her, to lead him to be like this. She won't be coming back, I called out for her name, but she didn't answer it. Who's the cruel one now? It was you… for leaving me, for allowing me to killed you and send you to hell. Foolish woman…now where is that forever you keep saying about? Nowhere…it betrayed you._

_-_

He bit his lower lip, reminisce his past not going to bring her back. He and Mana knew it. For a moment, he look at his brother that still holding his wrist. Mana also will die just like her. Mana cares about him, Mana loves him, and Mana never leaves him. It was too much; can Mana see that he's hurting him?

_You know what I will become,_

_That is why you hold my cold hands dearly,_

_Not because you love me, it because... You're afraid of me,_

…_Liar…_

-

"And that's how you kill an exorcist~" Wisely stretched out his arms to the mid-air. He crashed the exorcist's brain, but not before he gets to enjoy torturing and brought misery to the said exorcist. Wisely turns his head around to face him. "How come you didn't do anything to help me?" Wisely sighed. They both were ordered by the Earl to annihilate all the exorcists on a certain place. Sadly, they only able to find one exorcist for the day. _A minor prey._ "You didn't need my help Wisely, and you know it" He huffed reaching to the exorcist's Innocence and destroy it as he follow the line when the Innocence eroded to dust and was taken away by the wind.

"If you say so, let's go home" Wisely knuckle his cheek. He noticed his _brother_ awkward face looking at him, "What?" Wisely asked finding his brother's reaction a bit…different. "Nothing…the way you said 'let's go home', remind me of someone else". The same words Mana always chanted to him. Although it was a bit eerie when it comes from the other Noah. _Home…a place where someone you loves awaited you._

"Let's go back, Mana is waiting for me" He said.

"Mana, are you saying that human brother of your?" Wisely narrowed his eyes, he never like his family to make any contact with those pest creature like human. Still, Earl and the Noah need to participated in this world as a human if they want to conquer everything in the end. "…Yes" a straight and single answer from him.

"Okay fine, don't take it too seriously! You're scaring me with those eyes" Wisely faking his fear. "Whatever…come, lets keep moving". The two disappeared into the night as they headed to a twisted path along the road.

-

"Mana, I'm home" He enters the room to see Mana sleeping on the couch like an old man. He giggles with the slightly cute view in front of him. No matter where and when, Mana has never said 'Welcome home' to him. True Mana always waiting for him. Yet, Mana's voice always sounded as if he was scare or concern about something whenever he's home. He tried to neglected the feeling of Mana not wanting him there, because…maybe because Mana always there for him. Holding him tightly so Mana won't lose him. _Maybe again because…Mana loves him._

On that cold and hazy night, he looks up to the black sky, from all that noises and busyness, he seek out his voice to spare his words to the nightfall...

'_You know what I will become,_

_That is why you hold my cold hands dearly,_

_Not because you love me, it because... You're afraid of me,_

…_Liar…'_

* * *

**This fic was before Mr.14****th**** betrayed Earl and the Noah family. He and Mana was still young in this fic, maybe the same age like Allen or Kanda. Hope you enjoy this…**


End file.
